In the cutting down machine of such type, in order to deliver a cutting down tape an end portion of which is worn and broken by the cutting down operation, the rotation of the cutting down machine was stopped and the engagement of a reel on which the cutting down tape is wound and accommodated was released to grasp the end of the cutting tape and draw out a suitable length of the cutting tape. Therefore, the drawing out work during operation is considerably troublesome, causing the obstacle in the working efficiency. The present invention overcomes this disadvantage.